<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Arms I Feel Safe by fanCAT_not_fanGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329369">In Your Arms I Feel Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL/pseuds/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL'>fanCAT_not_fanGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:56:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL/pseuds/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling. That's literally it. Sam and Dean cuddling. No angst or slash. Just 100% pure brotherly fluff bc cuddles are the best :) enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Your Arms I Feel Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Winchester woke to the sound of his own name coming from his brother's lips.</p><p>Slowly opening his eyes, Sam tried to blink his way through the darkness. His tired gaze found Dean, sitting upright in his bed, eyes wide with panic.</p><p>"Dean?" Sam realized that his brother hadn't noticed the fact that he'd shouted Sam's name loud enough that the next town over could hear when Dean jumped and swiveled his head towards Sam. Immediately, his 'I Gotta Keep Cool So That Sammy Can Be Happy and Not Worry About Me' look slammed into place, and he mumbled a soft, "Go back to sleep, Sam".</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Sam in turn activated his bitch face and opened his mouth to say something to Dean. Dean hardly noticed. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing and he was looking at Sam like it was his last chance to do so, drinking in the sight of his sleep ruffled little brother.</p><p>Sam's concern rose from a two to about a ten when Dean didn't react to his remark about how with messy hair like that, Dean could hardly accomplish his dream of being the first live action actress of Rapunzel, and just kept gaping at him.</p><p>"Dean? Dean!"</p><p>Dean blinked a few times and realized that he'd been staring, then turned his head to fix his gaze on the wall.</p><p>"Dude, are you ok?"</p><p>And when Dean's "I'm fine" sounded choked and his breath hitched before each word, Sam knew for a fact that this nightmare must have been really bad. Which could only have meant one thing; that it had been about Sam.</p><p>Before Sam could say anything else, Dean cleared his throat and again grumbled, "Go back to sleep, Sam." Not checking if his brother followed those instructions, Dean turned his back to Sam and lay down facing the window.</p><p>Sam was stuck. He couldn't possibly fall asleep knowing that his brother was in pain, but if he tried to do anything about it, Dean would get upset, and no part of Sam wanted to deal with a pissed off Dean for the remainder of the week.</p><p>The shuddering inhale that came from his brother did it for Sam, and he quietly pulled back his covers and tiptoed to Dean's bed. The mattress dipped as Sam's moose sized body crawled under the blanket.</p><p>Sam tried to ignore the dampness of the pillow when he put his head on it, and instead focused on comforting his brother, reaching out a hand and placing it on Dean's shoulder. His brother tensed at the contact and muttered a soft, "Go away, Sam".</p><p>"Dean, you know I can't. Please just let me help y-"</p><p>Dean suddenly rolled over, wrapping his arms around his brother and burying his face into the soft cotton of Sam's shirt. Sam smiled and pulled Dean against him, drawing him closer to his chest.</p><p>They lay in silence for a while, listening to the other's heart beats and counting the breaths, as if making sure that the other was real and here and safe.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>Sam took a deep breath. His brother was still tense, but Sam knew from experience that keeping the nightmares in wasn't doing Dean any favors.</p><p>"What was the nightmare about?"</p><p>He felt Dean stiffen under him, and Dean lifted his head to look at Sam. The look on his face was pleading with his little brother to leave the topic alone. But Sam wasn't having any of that. Dean's kicked puppy face would usually have spurred Sam into doing whatever it was that Dean wanted, because although Sam's puppy face was irresistible, Dean's was deadly.</p><p>Steeling himself against the wounded gaze of his brother, Sam pushed again. "Dean, you know you'll feel better if you talk about it."</p><p>Dean took a deep breath, as if preparing himself.</p><p>"It was back when dad was alive, and you- you left for Stanford." Dean felt Sam's arms tighten around him at those words.</p><p>"And I wanted to follow you, but dad wouldn't let me. He said you were safe. He said that no monsters could get you." There was a pause.</p><p>"But then Jess called. She said- she said-". Dean stopped there and thickly swallowed. Sam let him take his time, not willing to push any further, heart growing heavy.</p><p>"And I could have stopped it." He finally whispered out. "If I had stopped you from leaving. If I had just not listened to dad, if I had gone with you, if-".</p><p>"Dean, no. Stop", Sam almost growled. He looked down at his brother, who was staring unseeingly at Sam's chest.</p><p>"Dean, look at me. C'mon man, do you really think that you could have stopped me from leaving, or have left hunting to go to college with me?", Sam said when Dean finally lifted his head to look at Sam, who pressed his forehead to his brother's and gazed into Dean's tired green eyes.</p><p>"It's not your fault that I left, and you have to stop beating yourself up about it. How many times do I have to tell you, Dean? I'm not leaving you again. Ever."</p><p>"You don't know that-"</p><p>"Yes. I do. Because there's no place in this entire world I'd rather be than here, hunting monsters with you."</p><p>And Sam didn't know what made him do it, but he chose that moment to kiss Dean on the nose.</p><p>Dean certainly wasn't expecting that, and he let out a squeak (a very manly squeak, he'd insist to Sam afterwards) and ducked his head to rub the kiss off on Sam's shirt.</p><p>Sam's chuckle sounded more like a rumble to Dean, and he lifted his head to glare at his brother's laughing face.</p><p>"Sappy bitch," he grumbled.</p><p>"You love it, jerk," Sam fired back, grinning.</p><p>There was a pause. "Yeah you know I do."</p><p>Dean buried his face in his brother's chest and pressed himself closer to Sam, breathing in his familiar scent. His brother's arms pulled him in and encircled his body in warmth. Sam smiled in content and he rested his head on top of Dean's.</p><p>Not long after, Sam's hands started tracing patterns on Dean's back, and what little stiffness that was left in his brother's body completely vanished. Dean practically melted into Sam, who's smile could have blinded the sun. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Dean's head, and soon both brothers were fast asleep, wrapped in each other's comfort.</p><p>And they dreamed of Impalas and sunsets and long, winding roads, and no nightmares dared touch them when they were together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bathroom Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Saaaaam." Dean drew out, whining at the loss of warmth from around his waist.</p><p>For the past few weeks, once they realized after the nightmare incident that sleeping alone just wasn't the same, cuddling at night had become a regular occurrence. The brothers would get back from a hunt, eat, shower, and jump straight into bed, where they'd wrap themselves in each other and fall asleep watching crappy motel TV.</p><p>This had been a particularly tiring hunt, and they couldn't even find it in themselves to even eat before collapsing onto the bed and crawling under the covers.</p><p>That might have been the reason Sam woke up with the need to go to the bathroom. That would have meant that he needed to untangle himself from his fast asleep brother.</p><p>Well, previously fast asleep.</p><p>Now that same brother was blinking the sleep out of his eyes and leveling a glare at Sam, who had just shifted the cover to get out of bed.</p><p>With a grunt, Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sam, pressing himself close against his brother.</p><p>"Dean, I have to go to the bathroom," came the whisper from Sam. He tried to release himself from Dean's viselike grip but failed.</p><p>Sam started edging his legs off the bed and let out a loud sigh when Dean also wrapped his legs around Sam's, completely limiting his movement. As an afterthought, Dean then rolled completely on top of Sam and locked both of his arms around his brother, pinning Sam's arms to his sides. Dean smiled contently and put his head on Sam's chest.</p><p>"Dude, c'mon I'm serious. I actually have to take a piss-"</p><p>"Hold it in."</p><p>With another loud and exasperated sigh, Sam started pulling at his arms and trying to wiggle them out, but Dean held fast.</p><p>"Don't go, Sam," came Deans muffled voice. "This is comfy". He wiggled about on top of his brother and wrapped his arms tighter around Sam.</p><p>"Yeah Dean, maybe for you it is! But I actually have to pee and if you don't let me go, I WILL pee my pants."</p><p>"You're such a baby."</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"Are too!"</p><p>"Am n-" Sam stopped himself. It was useless arguing with a half asleep Dean. Sam set his jaw. Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>Sam ducked his head down and started blowing onto Dean's neck, who immediately jumped and shyed away from Sam's mouth.</p><p>"Aha! I knew you were ticklish there!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly. When Dean scowled at him, Sam gave him a grin.</p><p>"Get off Dean, or I'll do it again."</p><p>Dean harrumphed but didn't move, which prompted Sam to crane his neck to the left and blow again. His brother released a reluctant laugh and immediately rolled off of Sam, releasing him from his embrace.</p><p>The smug look on Sam's face made Dean glare and grumble to himself as he returned back to his side of the bed, which had long since gone cold.</p><p>Sam threw back the covers and got up, turning his head back to Dean to gloat, but didn't get the chance to because instead of getting a scowl from Dean, Sam got a pillow to the face.</p><p>To say he didn't expect it would have been an understatement. The force of the blow sent him sprawling onto the other bed in the motel room. Before he had a chance to react, Sam felt a weight on his stomach and arms, and looked up to see Dean pinning him to the bed with a sharp grin on his face.</p><p>"You wanna play rough, we'll play rough, Sammy," came a low rumble from Dean, and suddenly his hands were at Sam's sides, tickling him ferociously.</p><p>The booming laugh Sam let out could have woken a sleeping dragon in the Eastern Hemisphere.</p><p>"Stop! Dean, stop-" Sam managed to gasp out between laughs and giggles. He tried to tickle Dean back but Dean managed to pin his arms down with his knees, all the while attacking Sam's sides with his fingers. Sam was now laughing uncontrollably, tears almost running down his face.</p><p>"Dean, if you don't stop I'm gonna pee myself-" Sam giggled out when Dean started puffing huge breaths onto Sam's neck, which only made him squirm and laugh harder.</p><p>With a wicked smile and a wink, Dean kept Sam's arm pinned and rolled up his brother's shirt.</p><p>When Sam was a baby, Dean would do this to him all the time; he'd blow raspberries on Sam's stomach. It worked like a charm whenever his little brother got upset, always making him laugh. Dean had no idea if it still worked, but he decided to give it a try.</p><p>The shrieks of laughter and series of gasps that followed assured Dean that it did.</p><p>He did it again and got a similar result, but this time it sounded choked. Dean lifted his eyes to Sam's and was surprised to see that his brother's were wide open in shock.</p><p>"Oh crap. Dean I think..."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"No way Sam. Tell me you didn't-"</p><p>The furious blush on Sam's face said it all.</p><p>Now it was Dean's turn to start laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>************</p><p>The next morning, Sam woke up to the sounds of Dean in the shower and the up close view of a newly bought package of extra large diapers on the pillow next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nose Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I guess I'm on a roll now with the fluff and cuddling. Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yet another habit the Winchesters began after the whole cuddling affair was that of nose kisses.</p><p>Following the nightmare incident, the next time either of them kissed the other on the nose was weeks later. When they were drunk.</p><p>The brothers had just finished a successful hunt and had gone to a bar to celebrate, coming back well into the next morning, waltzing into the motel room belting lyrics to Led Zeppelin. After a unanimous decision to skip the shower, they started undressing and getting ready for bed, which hadn’t gone down very well.</p><p>While attempting to take his pants off, Sam promptly tripped over his own legs and grabbed onto Dean for support. Dean clearly hadn’t been expecting the extra weight and stumbled, sending them both crashing to the floor. </p><p>After giggling (in a very manly fashion) over their clumsiness, the boys clambered back to their feet, swaying and grinning like toddlers.</p><p>Then a battle ensued; Dean was suddenly locked in combat with his shirt. It had gotten stuck around his arms while he was pulling it over his head, and it took a few minutes for a laughing Sam to untangle the shirt from his valiantly fighting brother, who kept insisting that he didn’t need help.</p><p>Soon, the seemingly simple but apparently trying task of changing into T-shirts and sweatpants was complete. The brothers crawled under the covers of the bed, and immediately Dean pulled Sam to his chest, wrapping his arms around his (admittedly very large) little brother. Sam yawned and smiled, then dropped his head onto Dean’s warm chest, snuggling into the soft cotton fabric.</p><p>They lay in silence for a while, then:</p><p>“Sammy?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” Sam lifted his head and looked at his (admittedly very small) big brother. The same big brother who, whilst sober, would never have let himself pull Sam in this close, or have looked at Sam with such unbridled fondness in his eyes.</p><p>The same big brother who then pecked his little brother on top of the nose and whispered a soft, “I love you.”</p><p>Sam grinned and put his head back on its moving, breathing pillow. </p><p>“I love you too, Dean.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The next time it was Sam doing the nose kissing.</p><p>Earlier that day, the brothers had been hunting a wendigo in the woods behind some off-the-map town in Kentucky. Sam hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on, giving the monster the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him. Sam had realized too late, and the wendigo had raised a taloned paw to maul him, when he felt something slam into him and send him sprawling onto the forest floor. A muffled yell had told Sam all he needed to know: that Dean had yet again saved his life and pushed him out of harm’s way, injuring himself in the process.</p><p>After that it didn’t take long for them to kill the monster, and Dean had collapsed into Sam’s waiting arms as his brother practically carried him back to the Impala and drove them to the nearest motel, not risking going all the way back to the bunker. </p><p>There, Sam had brought out the first aid kit and started the unfortunately familiar process of stitching his brother back together.</p><p>The gashes were long and deep, and for one horrifying moment, Sam had the fleeting thought that maybe his brother wouldn’t make it. He found that repeating a mantra of you’re going to be ok to his brother (or to himself) helped that particular thought stay in the back of his mind. Dean had lost a lot of blood, and Sam’s hands and clothes were stained with it by the time he was done. </p><p>Changing both himself and his brother out of their red spattered garments, Sam then pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Dean.</p><p>Before going to sleep, Sam pressed his forehead to Dean’s and whispered a soft plea for his brother to be alright. Pressing a kiss to Dean’s nose, Sam then intertwined his hand with his brother’s and squeezed softly. He smiled into the dark when Dean squeezed back.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The time after that did not involve alcohol or near death experiences. But it did involve arguing.</p><p>“There is NO WAY we are watching the Wizard of Oz.” Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter in the bunker, listening to the sounds of the popcorn in the microwave, as well as his brother’s horrible movie suggestions.</p><p>“C’mon Dean, but you love that movie.” This was the seventh movie that Sam had suggested but Dean had rejected. They were all either “too girly” or “too sad” or “not enough action”. But unlike Dean, Sam felt that that’s exactly what they needed right now. They needed a nice, peaceful, happy movie, unlike the rest of their lives.</p><p>The popcorn was finished now, and Dean went to take it out, saying, “No. No I don’t. Where’d you even get that idea?”</p><p>He poured the popcorn in a bowl and signaled with his head that Sam should get the beer. Opening the fridge, Sam continued, “Back in Nebraska. Remember? Dad went out hunting that poltergeist and we stayed home? And Wizard of Oz was on? And you were singing along to all the songs and-“</p><p>“I was eleven! And bored out of my mind!”</p><p>“Suuuuuure.” Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother into their so called den, where they had a big TV waiting for them, but no movie yet chosen.</p><p>“The answer is still no. The chick who plays Dorothy isn’t even that hot. I know! We should watch Jaws.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “We’ve seen that like a million times. I want to watch something that I don’t know by heart.”</p><p>“Fast and Furious?”</p><p>“Mean Girls?” Sam countered with a smirk.</p><p>Dean made a face. “Mean Girls is for girls. You’re not a girl, Sammy.” He then squinted suspiciously at his brother. “Or are you?”</p><p>“Ha, ha, Dean, very funny. But seriously, can we not watch any thrillers? I want to watch something calm.”</p><p>Dean sighed. </p><p>“Please?” Sam brought forth the puppy dog eyes and gave Dean a small pout.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“Fine.” Dean growled. “Wizard of Oz.”</p><p>Sam’s grin split his face from ear to ear.</p><p>“But!” Dean held up a hand. He then pointed a finger at Sam. “You’re making breakfast for a week.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>The brothers scrambled onto the couch and under the fuzzy throw blankets that had made the couch their home since the Winchesters started cuddling more. Placing the bowl of popcorn as well as the beers on the table at the foot of the couch, Dean turned on the movie. At the start of the opening credits, Sam snuggled up against his brother and wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean smiled and pulled Sam in closer.</p><p>It turned out that the movie wasn’t half bad. Yeah the costumes looked a little fake and and green screens were a bit obvious, but the songs were catchy and the actors were good. And, Dean had to admit, Judy Garland wasn’t even that bad looking.</p><p>When the movie was over, neither brother moved to get up. Instead, they just shifted into a lying position on the couch with Sam sprawled on top of Dean, and pulled the blankets tighter around themselves. Sam dropped his head onto his brother’s chest and breathed in the familiar scent that was beer and car oil and Dean.</p><p>After a while, Dean’s fingers started gently combing through Sam’s hair, who let out a deep sigh of content and melted into his brother’s embrace. Every once in a while Dean’s fingers would tug a strand of hair just right and Sam had to keep himself from purring with delight. </p><p>Dean’s chest suddenly started vibrating, and Sam opened his eyes to see Dean’s chuckling face looking down at him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“No nothing.” At Sam’s bitch face, Dean smiled wider and continued, “It’s just that whenever I pull your hair, you get this look on your face like you’re constipated and I can’t tell if you like it or hate it.”</p><p>Sam’s indignant look and his insistent “I do NOT look constipated” prompted Dean to chuckle again. </p><p>“Well do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No!” Sam realized he’d said it too loud and too fast, and blushed. “I meant, it feels kinda not entirely horrible when you do that. Jerk.”</p><p>Dean laughed quietly and ducked his head to kiss Sam on the nose. “You love it, bitch.”</p><p>“Yeah you know I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>